little Akari
by detrametal
Summary: a look at a little girl and the newest member of fairy tail...who are her parents and what do these two have to do with her? way to fluffy to be me...just a light hearted thing might make a seriese about this if i get enough positive feed back


Is it jacked up that this popped into my head after playing borderlands for a few hours and sniping for headshots?

I have no idea why I'm so fluffy right now….

Again, I do not own…

* * *

Little Akari sat in Fairy tail playing with Aunty Asuka with the watchful eye of Grampa Makarov laughing along with the duo as Akari's parents were on a mission.

Akari was this year turning 5, a special occasion for a little girl with _her_ parents. The little girl romped around in her bright yellow dress with her mane of long black hair whipping back and forth against sun kissed skin and she roared and chased her favorite aunt around the guild. As most of the noisy people were on a mission the quiet guild watched the duo with bright smiles.

Asuka, just like Akari, was keeping an eye on the door for the little girls father, Asuka absolutely adored her father…but he was married. That was probably why Akari liked her best, the one person who like her daddy as much as she did. Cana laughed and picked up the squealing girl and laughed "I can't believe _he_ could have a kid this cuuute!"

Akari harrumphed and puffed out her lips and crossed her arms as she glared at Cana "don't be mean to Daddy just 'cause yours didn't know until you told him!" and she kicked the alcoholic in the shins and ran off. The entire guild was laughing at the stunned expression on Cana's face. She had her father's attitude.

Akari skidded to a stop and ran to the wall…and stared. A small lizard was climbing the guild wall. With two hands the little spitfire gently took the reptile off the wall, it didn't try to bite sensing only good intentions from the little giant. She had a soft serene smile that looked just like her mom's. How those two met was weird…and how they got together was even weirder. Even Bickslow went to the doctor to check his dosage. And then he went to a shrink, his poor mind couldn't take it. Little did he know that the therapist was making quite the fortune off of Fairy Tail thanks to this couple.

Levy skipped over to see what the youngest member was smiling about, and seeing her smile picked her up and the two looked through a book trying to find out what type of lizard "Sir Charles II" was as the lizard perched happily on the black feathery locks, he even looked like he was studying the pictures of his family as well.

Makarov watched the sight and thought back. Two people who had nearly destroyed the guild happened to fall in love…after joining said guild. Although her daddy was the scarier of the two mommy could hold more than her own if she wanted to. He jumped as Levy let out a shriek and tried to get Sir Charles II off of Akari, apparently he was poisonous. Akari took off running and giggling like it was some kind of game. Laxus watched with a deep throaty laugh and walked over to the bar to his grandfather "hey gramps, when's our new guild master getting' back?"

Makarov chuckled "sometime today, I doubt he'd want to be away from his little girl this long" and Mira sat a tankard down in front of the lightning slayer who nodded his thanks.

Mira giggled "who knew those two would have gotten married? Remember when they first met?"

Laxus shuddered at the thought of all the property damage. They had been at each other's throats for weeks, not even Mira saw it as repressed sexual tension…and wow.

The doors creaked open and Akari stopped and stared as someone not her mommy or daddy walked in. after a moment of sadness she realized who it was and glomped the person with a cry of "AUNT WENDY!" the sky dragon slayer hugged her niece back and watched as Carla floated in.

Later as the morning shifted to afternoon the quiet the guild had enjoyed was broken by the arrival of the new team Natsu-Gray, Natsu, Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Happy and Lisanna. Again Akari greeted the new comers with hugs, she loved everyone in the guild and she always liked to see them, but where in the name of Barbie was Mommy and Daddy?!

Lucy hopped up on one of the bar stools and looked at Mira, the blond giggled "amazing how a world class criminal suddenly fell in love…" and she faded off with a dreamy smile on her face as Mira slowly snuck away. Mom was a world threat, she was a legend of destruction who had disappeared from view, then she appeared wanting into the guild, Makarov consulted with Mavis who agreed and she found herself in the strongest (craziest) guild in all of Magnolia…and when the council found out, _that's when things got interest. At the time Fairy Tail boasted 3 of the Ten Wizard Saints (now it's 5) and they had come to arrest her, the council in person. _

_Makarov stepped forward and spoke to the chairman "for the safety of everyone on Earthland I wouldn't do that…"_

_The chairman leaned down and growled at the shorter man "for the safety OF the world I need to arrest and execute her!" _

_Suddenly a huge mass of angry aura flooded from the on looking mages, one particular person let out so much killing intent that the chairman thought his heart would stop. Again Makarov spoke calmly "that man's her husband, she's carrying his child, now if you want to continue this farce I won't stop them from getting her back…I doubt their be any part of you left to object after what you just said…" and he released her against his better judgment…or was it a small bit of self preservation?_

_By this time the sun was falling and Akari was beginning to become blue, and would stare at the door mouthing "Mommy? Daddy?" _

_Then her mother slipped in. Mommy was dressed in black robes with a crimson toga over her shoulder, her long black hair rode gentle waves down her back. Akari raced and leapt into her mother's waiting arms, after the two had a moment Akari looked around "where's daddy?" and a small bit of concern came into sharp crimson eyes._

_Her mom laughed "somebody stopped him asking about-" BANG! And a body flew the air bursting the doors of the guild open and the person made a perfect arc before landing on top of Natsu who flung the poor man on top of Gray and the two started fighting._

_Daddy picked up his little girl and blew a raspberry into her belly as she tried not to giggle, and he placed her on his shoulder and she laughed "I can see the world Daddy's sooooo tall!" and she laughed into her hands as her mom wrapped an arm around her husband's waist._

_She leaned her head on his shoulders "what happened dear?"_

_He sighed as the cold metal of her earrings pressed against his own studded cheek "jerk-off here decided to try and up his status by taken' me down…" and a pitch black aura rose from her as her normally black eyes flashed red, he put a hand on her cheek and kissed her "don't worry it's alright" and the guild slowly started up after the terrifying experience._

_Once a person hurt her, Her husband put him in the hospital for a month, another hurt him, she put him in for a year. And once, just once a person kicked Akari. Just from the guild alone he went into hiding. And if either parent found him…well, suffice to say he wouldn't be breathing after a long while of torture. _

_Akari's crimson eyes flashed as she remembered Sir Charles II was sitting on her head still, carefully she held the little lizard down so her mom could see "Mommy can we keep him?" with a look at her husband and a sigh they both nodded and with a squeal Akari hopped down and went to show off her new pet to the rest of her family._

_Laxus let out a chuckle and patted Akari's dad and the current guild leader on the back "what took ya'?"_

_He sighed and sat on a stool "stupid council didn't even know that the idiot who destroyed the town hall wasn't with us" and he sighed "maybe I'll give this gig to ya' I didn't even want it"_

_Laxus held his hands up and shook his head quickly "no way. Tried for it once, saw the work and ran the other way…by the way when'd you get so soft?" _

_The master looked fondly at his wife playing with his daughter and her new pet with a kindness in his eyes "honestly? Don't know"_

_He walked over and kissed his wife before picking up his girl and saying good night to the guild. As he lay down in bed his wife put her head on his shoulder "their's something to be said for crawling into bed after a hard day's work…"_

_He kissed her brow before closing his eyes "love you Zeref"_

_She smiled and kissed one of the studs above his eyes "I love you to Gajeel"_

* * *

_Haha! Bet you didn't see this one coming did ya'? _

_Gajeel X fem Zeref…honestly I didn't see this one either…yet more proof that I have way to much crack._


End file.
